


Into the Dawn

by Suzuranao (IamLurking)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Off-screen Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamLurking/pseuds/Suzuranao
Summary: All Lancelot has ever known is yearning. But he didn’t realize the true meaning of it until now.





	Into the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Set before and after SIEGFRIED and the vaguest of spoilers for the event.
> 
> Would recommend listening to the event’s BGM and/or [this](https://youtu.be/8KrIi-topSI) while reading. 
> 
> I have plans of writing what happens between the second and third part into a multichapter but i first needed to get this out.

He knows what yearning is now. 

What it is to see someone leave, feel the depth of their absence bone deep, for it is only a temporal separation and yet the uncertainty makes him count every second, every minute, every day in the depths of his heart as if it will make it bearable somehow.

It doesn’t.

Lancelot longs for a glimpse of soft, brown hair, gently tousled by the wind and cascading over tattered but clean blue cloth, framing kind eyes and a soft pink smile. Those eyes sharp but never hostile, seeing how they light up ever so slightly when settling upon his frame, feeling the weight of them when his back is turned.

He tries to quash the hope before it blooms in his heart, but it’s as if holding sand in his hands, some inevitably slips through the cracks in between his fingers, pooling further and further until the yearning is almost unbearable. 

He tries and tries anyways, unworthy of dwelling in them. 

He fails.

It is even harder when the absence is no longer in place. When he is sent to join the captain’s crew, when Siegfried is there too, when they are, at least for the moment, just another pair of skyfarers in the same crew, in the same ship. 

Under the same sky. 

The longing threatens to swallow him whole now, crisp breeze in this silent night gently running invisible fingers in their hair, making stray brown bangs escape and flutter in the wind. Siegfried has a gentle expression these days as default, and his chest aches when he tucks them behind his ear, uncovering his eyes that turn to gaze at Lancelot.

His words are lost in the sudden breeze, tumbled unwitting as his thoughts and soft from desire of not shattering the scene. Siegfried only looks at him curiously, tilting his head in confusion with a questioning stare. 

He pauses for a short breath that feels agonizingly long and turns those words into something completely different. Innocuous.

Safe. 

Years before he would’ve just comforted himself and say ‘Another day’.

He isn’t sure if he has the courage to even think that these days.

But regardless of how they’re acting up he cherishes these feelings, borne not from the almost extinguished embers of infatuation from his youth, the distant admiration of a hero in a pedestal. 

Borne now of affection for a kind soul, a gentle expression and the happiness he feels at seeing someone be a better version of themselves, borne out of closeness not forced by cohabitation but by distance ironically enough and being able to talk to each other as equals at long last. 

Siegfried is smiling at him, but not _ at _ him. 

He can be content with that.

* * *

“I want to be with you.”

The words break the quiet stillness of the night they'd indulged before in. Siegfried couldn't sleep, and was only slightly surprised to see Lancelot up as well. Indulging himself in Raduga could wait another sleepless night. 

They hadn't particularly talked about much, preferring to enjoy the stillness of the quiet night. Until those words had tumbled out, so sudden Siegfried thought perhaps he had misheard. 

"...tomorrow. You know, in the assignment with the captain. Clearing out a nest of crabs wasn't it?" 

"And this sudden interest in crabs?" 

"I just thought it might make for a good change of pace."

Lancelot's eyes are unusually serious even if the rest of his face, his voice, is open and friendly. 

Even after all this time, he wasn't as acquainted with the matters of relationships as much as he'd set his goal of all those years ago. There could be many explanations for that soft, quiet tone he'd used at the beginning, much more telling than even the words themselves. 

But if Lancelot would not explain himself, Siegfried would not try to follow that thread either. 

Even as part of himself wished to regardless. 

"I'm sure the captain won't have any objections." 

The air returned to the quiet stillness of before, tucking yet again a stray bang freed by the wind. 

He didn't have to look to know Lancelot's sharp blue eyes were set on his every move. It made him itch to look again, settling his yellow eyes on his former officer's-no, his friend's figure. 

Lancelot didn't waver in this impromptu staring contest, the tension growing slowly but steadily, drop by drop, like a basin about to overflow when a door nearby opened, startling Lancelot and shattering the moment into a million scattered shards. 

Siegfried wonders, and is left with the odd sense of disappointment. 

What might have happened if it had overflown? 

* * *

A warm breath, soft hair tickling his neck is the first thing he's aware when coming to his senses. Then heat all around him, radiating from the body at his side, the arm over his torso, curled posessively even in sleep. 

Lancelot's left hand is resting on Siegfried's hair, fingers barely threaded in the soft waves of brown hair. 

It's almost evening, yellow light turned orange streaming through the window, hitting Siegfried's hair and skin. It was a trick of the light but he could almost believe those soft waves were orange again, like he'd witnessed then. 

But as his fingers caress those soft waves, the arm curled loosely over his waist tightens slightly, yellow eyes sliding open, able to see them now that the man has tilted his head just enough. 

Lancelot misses the warm breath in his skin, but doesn't waste the opportunity to brush his lips against his lover's temple. Siegfried exhales deeply, body loose and relaxed as he buries his face yet again in Lancelot’s neck, thick and sleepy voice mumbling against bruised skin.

"It isn't dinner time yet." 

They would have time for a bath, hidden away as they were in Lancelot’s captain quarters. It had been once Siegfried’s as well, so in a way it was only fitting they were to be shared now that both had plans of staying here in Feendrache for the long run. 

Perhaps they might accompany Gran for a ride or two, but it was their homeland, that which they had sworn to cherish and protect for the rest of their days, no matter how or what paths did life take them through. 

And it was in such a warm embrace that he truly felt at home. 

And with the way Siegfried requested to stay like that just a bit longer with those words, with the renewed closeness of his embrace and that warm breath that tickled his skin, he did not need to wonder if he was the only one. 

Lancelot tucks a stray long bang behind Siegfried’s ear, satisfied smile spreading wide in his face and closes his eyes.


End file.
